


You Make Loving Fun

by disgustedqueen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Baker AU, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Relationship Discussions, Weddings, disgustingly in love, engagements, hux is a good cook for no reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgustedqueen/pseuds/disgustedqueen





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celloing](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=celloing).



Ben could smell the cottage before he could see it. No doubt Hux had the fireplace roaring and was cooking something lovely for dinner that night. Now that the cool winds were coming in as Autumn approached, Hux had taken an abrupt turn in the meals he had prepared. While in the heats of summer he would make crisp salads and sandwiches, the past few nights he had prepared hot stews and hearty loaves of bread.

 

As suspected, when he went inside, he found Hux tending to the glowing fire, in one hand a checkered cloth that he held over his mouth, and the fire-poker in his other. While he finished, Ben hung his jacket and stepped out of his shoes, taking a deep breath and enjoying the rich scents from the kitchen. 

 

“Welcome home!” Hux appeared in the door, rubbing marks of ash away from his face. When he was finished he kissed Ben’s cheek and turned around. “Are you hungry?” 

 

“Starving. What'd you make for dinner?” Without pausing to wait for an answer, Ben walked into the kitchen, peeking into the pots and pans on the stove. “Looks delicious. I'm so glad you like to cook.” 

 

“And I'm glad you like to eat,” Hux replied, poking Ben’s belly, before giving him a quick kiss. “Do you want me to make some tea?” 

 

“How about I make _you_ tea?”

 

“I was going to have you set the table, but if you would rather make tea I won't say no.” Hux smiled and reached for a cupboard above his head for the plates.

 

Ben knew exactly why Hux didn't want to make the tea, the pitcher for the water was heavy and made of stone, and required walking down to the stream to gather the water, and even more time to filter it. Even so, when Ben reached for it, he could hear the water sloshing around in it, which meant Hux had already done the hard part and all that was left was boiling it. 

 

While he busied with lighting the stove and waiting for it to heat, Hux ladled stew into bowls, and then placed a baked potato on each plate and a heaping pile of salad on both. “I was thinking about making banana nut muffins later. Or would you like something else?” Hux glanced over to him, adding extra seasoning to the dinner while they waited for the tea. 

 

“Banana is fine. Or blueberry. You make the best blueberry muffins.” Ben leaned over for another kiss, grabbing at Hux’s belt loops.

 

“Ah, dinner first.” Hux swatted Ben’s hands away and sat down. After a moment, mugs were sat, steam rising from the top. “Peppermint?” 

 

“Your favorite.” Ben sat and immediately began shoveling food into his mouth, only pausing long enough to ask Hux about his day. 

 

“Fine. Mrs Evans rang me earlier, apparently her daughter is getting married, to Amber Childs, I think she said. Anyway, she wants a cake for the wedding.” 

 

“Well that's what you do best.” Ben smiled. “When’s the wedding?” 

 

“Not for a while, but they wanted to give us plenty of time to make it.”

 

There was a pause while Ben crunched on his salad. “Lovely.” 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, cuddled up in the room together, Ben could still smell a hint of spearmint on Hux’s breath from brushing his teeth, while his breaths slowly evened out while he fell asleep.  

 

That was one of the things that Ben had to get used to when it came to his partner. Hux could fall asleep anywhere at anytime, if he were given the chance. Likewise, he could go without sleeping for days. It was frustrating, especially when he wanted nothing more than to talk about the day and instead found Hux fast asleep, already dreaming up new cake flavors and thinking about which cakes he got to decorate next. 

 

He turned on his side, placing an arm securely around Hux and tried to match his shallow breaths. 

 

“Is something bugging you?” Hux asked, groggily. He didn't bother opening his eyes, but instead blindly groped for Ben’s hand, threading their fingers together. 

 

“When are we going to get married?”

 

There was a pause, and then slowly: “When do you want to get married?” 

 

<i>Two years ago</i>, Ben thought, but instead shrugged. “Whenever.” 

 

“Ben.” Even asleep, Hux can spot his bullshit a mile away. 

 

“I'm not in a rush. I know I love you and I know you love me. We don't need to get married to know that.” It's not the full truth, he knows that much, but it's not a lie either. He knows they live comfortably, but not lavishly. There's simply very little room for them to think about a grand ceremony. And he wants far more than signing documents at some church room.

 

Whatever Hux thinks about it, however, he never knows, since Hux is already fast asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Ben woke up to the smell of apples. He withdrew the covers and stepped out of bed to pull on his clothing for the day. Outside he could hear the cool whistle of wind, and opted for a knit sweater to keep him warm while he did yard work. 

 

Downstairs, Hux had a plateful waiting for him. Thick, fluffy pancakes, with warm applesauce on top, his cup of coffee to his left. He sat down, watching as Hux finished prepping the seasoning for whatever was for dinner later that evening. Then he sat with his own plate, rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

 

"Good morning." 

 

In reply, Ben leaned over and gave him a long kiss. Hux wrinkled his nose when he pulled away and he almost wished he had thought to brush his teeth. "I want to rake the leaves today." 

 

"That sounds wonderful. I need to start making Mister Collin's cake today, but I will more than happy to make you some hot chocolate as well." Hux gave a grand smile, setting the jam on the table. “But I also want you to go to the stream and get the water.” 

 

"What did I do to deserve you?" Ben asked, taking a deep sigh. He closed his eyes, thanking everything that led up to this in his life, and then lifted his fork to start digging into the sinfully delicious breakfast. 

 

* * *

Hux watched Ben from the window while he did the dishes. While Ben typically preferred gardening or other laborious activities outside, he knew that Hux hated doing the yardwork, and so he took care of raking and shoveling as well. 

 

While Ben set about gathering the golden leaves into neat little piles, Hux finished breakfast dishes and then slowly sat about making the pumpkin spice cake that was requested for a birthday party. Those were his favorite to make - they were often simpler, and many people didn't care if it was somehow accidentally less than perfect. Parents of young children that paid for birthday cakes were simply amazed that the cake didn't have a large crater in it, truthfully. 

 

Once the cake was in the oven, he glanced back out the window, where Ben had finished raking the majority of the leaves in, and now was taking a rest but reclining in the large pile, the neighborhood feline lying atop his stomach. 

 

Hux reached for the window and slowly eased it open, flinching as the cold rushed in. "Ben, do you want your cocoa?" He hadn't planned on making it so early, he still had lots to do, and typically if Ben was inside with him, it meant it wasn't going to get done. And, yet, he wanted nothing more than to have some alone time with his partner, especially after barely seeing him all week while the man went to work. He shut the window without waiting for Ben's reply and started the kettle, watching the flames lick at the bottom, and then got out the powder, sugar and cinnamon to make it. 

 

"Are you making it with milk?" Ben asked, dropping his coat on the table. 

 

"No, because you don't like it with milk." 

 

Ben clicked his tongue, and then wandered off to start the fireplace, pouring the steaming water into a cup, and gradually adding the other ingredients. 

 

* * *

 

 

Autumn, like everything else, turned into a golden haze of days. Since gardening no longer took up large portions of his time, Ben was free to help decorate cakes, make cards and compile ingredients for Hux’s mouthwatering recipes. He was often surprised that when he made meals that they never tasted as good as when Hux made them, although the ginger never once complained. 

 

Halfway through Autumn was the harvest festivities. When they had first settled into living on the moon, the festivities were often short and took place in one of the community churches or centers. The first time they attended one, they brought five dozen pumpkin spice cookies all topped with a swirl of cream cheese frosting. Much to Ben’s dismay, none had been left over at the end of the night. 

 

This year, Ben helped Hux make three pies: pumpkin, apple, and cherry. While Ben sat and peeled apples, Hux chatted cheerfully, kneading the dough. “What would you think about expanding the house?” 

 

“Why would we need to expand the house?” Ben frowned. They already had three bedrooms: their's, a guest room, and an office that was mainly used for when Hux made homemade cards to newlyweds. 

 

“Not like a lot. Just a room, maybe.” Hux bit his bottom lip, picking the dough up out of the bowl. He placed it in the pie plate and began spreading it out. “Another guest room. I want Your mom and sister over at some point, and I don't want to crowd them.”

 

“Yeah, of course. If you want to.” Ben leaned across table for a kiss, running a hand through his hair, pushing their hips together. “Are you sure you want to finish these pies?” 

 

“Yes, love.” 

Later on, when the pies are in the oven, Hux bends him over the table and fucks him like that.

* * *

 

 

Winter is usually the slow season. Not many people get married, and fewer have birthdays. The few cake requests they get are either snowflake themed or magical characters off holovids. That means more time is spent towards supplying the bakery, or requests from neighbors for muffins, breads and the occasional pastries. 

 

Even those are scarce, and most of their time is eaten up through Dejarik and card games - something Ben finds tedious, but does nonetheless. Other days Hux cooks for so long the entire house smells of nutmeg, oranges and cinnamon. Ben would try to help him, only to make a mess or burn whatever he was cooking. Nonetheless, it ends with Hux kissing his forehead and assuring him it's lovely. 

 

He knows it's not, but he enjoys Hux’s kind words anyway. 

 

When Hux isn’t in the kitchen, and after Ben has cleared the drive of snow, they walk hand in hand down by the lakeside, sometimes stopping for pictures that Hux always cherished no matter how bad they were. Once home they curl up on the couch and watch holofilms, or play Sabbac. Every so often Hux will lay against his chest and read aloud from a book, while Ben rakes a hand through his orange hair. 

 

“I love you, you know,” Hux said endearingly, brushing a strand of hair from Ben’s face, snapping the book he was reading closed. “To the stars and back.” 

 

“Which star?” 

 

“Pick one.” Hux nuzzled against Ben’s neck and placed his hand against his chest. “Just know that you're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with - forever and ever.” 

 

“Are you sure you want to make such a long term promise?” 

 

“I'm pretty sure.” Hux kissed his neck, sighing. “I think you'd be rather sad without me.” 

 

“I would be. But I think you'd miss me too.” 

 

“Maybe.” Hux grinned when Ben slapped his ass with an indignant huff. “I'm sure I could find any old man that needs someone to cook and clean for them.”

 

“So I'm replaceable?” 

 

“Never.”  Hux licked his lips. “It'd be too hard to find such a whorey bottom like you. No one takes me as seriously as you do.” 

 

“It's hard to take you seriously. You bake cupcakes for a living.” 

 

Hux grinned and grabbed Ben’s cock through his pants, and leaned down close to him, listening to his breath jump. “And I train naughty boys like you.” 

 

Ben squirmed under his touch, his dick hardening in Hux’s touch. “You're evil.” 

 

“How can I be evil if I bake cupcakes all day?” He asked, giving him a kiss. He let his hand slack to unbutton his slacks. 

 

“Don’t pretend. I know you are.” Ben gasped, arching his back when Hux’s warm hand wrapped around him, slow strokes upwards. “Absolutely evil.” 

 

“Only to you.” He slid his slacks down a bit further down, until they were uncomfortably sitting in the middle of his thighs. While his right hand worked at Ben’s cock, he sucked on three of fingers, opening his mouth and rolling his tongue around the pads when he caught his partner staring.

 

“How are you planning on fucking me with my legs like this?” 

 

“I'm not planning on fucking you, silly boy.” Hux explained, removing his fingers from his mouth with an obscene <i>pop</i>.  

 

“You gonna ride me?” Ben jerks his hips upwards as he asks the question, precome glistening on the head of his cock. 

 

“No.” Hux doesn't give him a moment of prep, and slides in two fingers at once. Almost immediately he clenches around them, fisting the cushions as Hux gently seeks out his prostate. 

 

“Jesus Christ,” He mutters, taking a deep breath. “Warn me next time.” 

 

“Do I ever warn you?” Hux smiled, hand twisting with each stroke. It was amazing how fast the redhead could get his brute of a partner to come. Almost mortifyingly fast, however, when Ben attempted to top. 

 

Two more strokes and a press on his prostate and Ben gasped as his orgasm pulsed through his body. He breathed for a long moment and then hid his face, wiping sweat from his forehead. 

 

After another minute, Hux crawled and cradled the brunette in his arms, kissing his cheek. “I love you.”

 

“I know. I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

 

Winter seems be endless, as far as Ben can tell. He restarts his job landscaping when the snow melts and the temperature turns hot, only for it to drop again, the snow to return, and the trees he just planted in McGregor's yard wither away. 

 

The only good that comes from the chilly weather is Hux’s wardrobe. While most men get off to the thought of tight clothes and frilly panties, he can't keep his hands to himself seeing Hux bundled in jeans, wool socks and three knitted sweaters under his apron. Nearly every night that he returns, with wind bitten cheeks and cold fingers, stomping snow off his boots, and seeing Hux in his oversized sweaters, browning onions or pulling bread from the oven lights a fire in his belly like nothing else can.

 

The only thing better than the view of Hux’s ass in four layers, is the man when they go outside. Boots, coat, and scarf, he’s certain Hux should be a winterwear model. He can never stop himself from wrapping his gloved hands around his partner's waist and pulling tight for a kiss probably too indecent for public.

 

The snow slowly turns to slush, and his boots are always soaked when he comes home, arms sore from shovelling snow and frosty clothes. Hux is always there at his side, shaking out his coat, kissing his rosy cheeks, and placing his boots by the fireplace to dry, and then wraps him close in his arms and onto the bed, and proceeds to give him a very thorough rub down. 

 

Hux is so damn good at full body massages too, he almost wishes he could be sore from work everyday. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Fuck, yes, just like that.” 

 

He's filthy. Most of the snow has cleared and instead been replaced with a steady downfall of heavy rain, which he works in. He couldn't decide which he wanted more when he got home: hot food, a back rub, or a very thorough shower. 

 

Hux had decided for him, with parsnip soup, and then told him to shower while he did the finances. Even with half an hour (and a bar of soap) under the hot water, he still seemed dirty, but went and laid on the bed anyways, waiting for Hux to come and work his magic fingers. 

 

While Hux proceeds to give him a glorious rub down, he brings up marriage, which makes Hux’s hands freeze on his back. 

 

“I want to marry you,” He tries, not wanting to accidentally incur Hux’s wrath. “I mean I don't even need a ring, we could go someplace and get a civil union-”

 

“No,” Hux replies firmly, and then kneads his hand in his lower back, giving him a jolt. He doesn't push any further, because he knows once Hux denies his request, he won't change his mind.

 

After the rub he receives another long soak, and Hux props a plate of cheeses, a slice of bread, and sausages on the side of the tub. Then he leans down to grab his hand and strokes the knuckles with the pad of his thumb lovingly. 

 

“I hope you know I don't say no to be mean,” Hux says, brushing nonexistent hair from his face. “I have my reasons. For now we should just focus on bettering what we have now than worry about an old customs.” 

 

“I know,” Ben replies, sliding down in the tub further. “I'll be patient for it.”

 

“Thank you, love.” 

 

* * *

 

 

When Winter finally takes its last bow of the year, the streets turning to slushy rivers, they almost immediately get flooded with requests. More than once has Ben come home to Hux on the phone, jotting down another date and request, and Ben has answered his fair share of birth announcements, birthday requests and wedding invites. 

 

On the days he has off, he helps Hux in the kitchen, although he certainly doesn't have the same touch that his partner does. During the busy time, Hux also suddenly decides to restart making his cards. The floor of the office fills with paper scraps, frayed ribbon and tape ends. And yet, Ben can't be angry when he finds Hux exhausted over his creations, beautiful cards with flowers and hearts, gorgeous messages penned and signed for the both of them. 

 

He's surprised that Hux is so generous to others when he himself has such a hard time expressing how he feels. 

 

“Who’s getting married this time? Is it Katsuki or Nikiforov?” Hux asks one day as he pours over his cards. One hand has stilled from writing in it while the other fidgets with ruined paper hearts and flowers. 

 

“Aren't they marrying each other?” 

 

“I think you're right.” Hux pens the end of his message and signs it from the both of them, waving it to dry the ink. “I have a lot of cards to send out tomorrow. And cakes to make.” 

 

“You’re always making cakes,” Ben whines, kissing the top of Hux’s head. “You never making me cakes.” 

“Now that’s an absolute lie,” Hux replies. He takes Ben’s hand. “What do you want for dinner tomorrow? I’ll go grocery shopping after I make post.” 

 

“Cake,” He says softly.

 

The next day he comes home to a slice of carrot cake.

 

* * *

 

 

Finances, for whatever reason, cause Hux an immense amount of stress that year. Ben can’t fathom why, as they are busier baking than ever, and it’s not like he has stopped working. Rain or shine, sick or healthy, he’s outside trimming hedges and tilling land. 

 

“It’s nothing,” His partner snaps, when he offers to help him with it. He had figured a second set of eyes on it might put him at ease, but Hux dutifully has taken care of it for years, and most certainly isn’t about to let Ben help anytime soon. “I’ll get it figured out. I’m sure I just accidentally moved a decimal or something.” 

 

He didn’t. There’s a small sum of money from each month that is missing, leaving several hundred credits unaccounted for. Hux doesn’t blame him, but he can feel some sort of anger radiating from him, so he sleeps in the guest bed for a week after Hux makes the discovery. 

 

“You don’t need to sleep in there,” Hux finally says. It’s the fourth night and Hux has come strolling in, having finished his shower five minutes early. Ben was in the process of moving his clothes for the next day into the spare. “If you’re worried that I’m upset about the money, I know you didn’t take it. It’s probably just holiday presents or something else I forgot about.” 

 

Ben doesn’t mention that they don’t celebrate gift giving holidays. 

 

“If you were really that worried about it, you could have said something,” Hux sighs. “I’m not impossible to work with.” 

 

“It wasn’t that,” He says, and scratches the back of his neck, trying to think up a lame excuse as to why he was hiding himself away from his life partner. “I, uh, have just wanted some alone time.” He wraps his arms around Hux. “You understand, right?” 

 

Hux blinks. “Ben.” 

 

“I haven’t had sex in four days.” 

 

“That’s not a good excuse.” 

 

“It’s my only one.” 

 

Hux sighs and circles his arms around Ben’s waist.

* * *

 

Ben collapses against Hux in a sweaty mess, pushing the strands of hair that have fallen in his face to the side. “It's so hot I want to die.” 

 

It's barely summer, but he can't stand it. Especially when Hux has had the oven on all day. All the windows are open and the doors are propped, but Ben still had laid in a crumpled heap, naked on the couch and fanning himself with sheets of paper for the better part of the day. 

 

“You're a big baby.” Hux, annoyingly, has on jeans and a shirt and his apron, and the only sign of discomfort is the drops of sweat forming on his forehead. “And if you haven't been touching your dick, help me peel these apples, please.”

 

“I can't touch it, I'm too hot already,” Ben groans, and sits up, walking over to the table. “Pretty sure they wouldn't want the apple pie if they knew I was doing this naked.” 

 

“Wear gloves,” Hux chides. 

 

He reaches for a pair of the food handling gloves and slips them on, and then grabs a few apples and a knife. When he finishes peeling a couple, Hux begins slicing them for the pie. 

 

“Who requested the pie?” He asks. He can't imagine wanting pie in the middle of summer. Then again, maybe he can't imagine it because he's the one stuck with the oven on. 

 

“It's just for the jeweler. He did me a favor so I'm giving him a pie - his favorite.” Hux stood, gathering spices to put in the pie. “I'll need to take it over after it’s done.” 

 

Ben sighed, scraping off another skin from an apple. 

 

* * *

 

 

“If I opened my own bakery what should I call it?” Hux asks one day. Ben is half asleep, and wrapped tightly in the sheet. Hux just has a bit of fabric to hide his naked form, since he doesn't care about having something on him while sleeping. 

 

“Hux I was sleeping.”

 

“Sorry.” There's a long stretch of silence, and he presses a kiss to Ben’s temple. “Go back to sleep, love.” 

 

“Hm.” Ben sighs and turns to him, pressing his face against Hux’s neck. 

 

* * *

 

 

Leia Organa-Solo is every bit as bolsterious as Ben remembers. She bustles into the house, dropping her heavy luggage on Ben’s foot and begins moving around the house, shaking out dust from the couch pillows and blankets and curtains. By the time Ben comes back downstairs to warn Hux that his mother has arrived, a cloud of dust in hanging over the living room like a monster.

 

“Don't tell me you’ve been making that poor man clean all by himself, look at this place!” Leia pokes him in the chest. “You should do the dusting from now on.” 

 

“I completely agree,” He replies monotonously. “Do you want tea?” 

 

“Tea would be lovely darling. And, while I'm thinking of it - you two are going out tonight. Completely on me.” 

 

“Mom-” 

 

“Not a word. Completely on me. And tell Armitage not to argue with me either.” 

 

Hux tries valiantly to argue with Leia, but ultimately fails. They both dress in silence while Leia continues to ‘fix’ the house, and before they are off, Leia takes Hux aside to give him the credits chip.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Ben hadn't even known there was a restaurant so nice on Istheria. It was quite the ride away, but once they get there he completely forgets about it. It's a gorgeous restaurant with rich gold and maroon walls, and marbled floor. Hux takes an extra minute to talk to the Hostess, and then they're seated near the middle of the dining room. 

 

And Hux fidgets, and doesn't stop. They're given a pitcher of water and two glasses and Hux downs two and then orders wine right after, gulping that down and loosening his tie. 

 

“Uncomfortable?” Ben asks. He wonders if his mom had said something to make Hux anxious. It's entirely possible. 

 

“A little. Ah, what do you want to eat?” 

 

They order and talk a bit while they wait. When the food arrives, Hux begins fidgeting again, playing with the tablecloth as he hurriedly stuffs greens and mushrooms into his mouth. 

 

“Champagne,” Hux says to the waiter, who barely has time to open his mouth. “Please.” 

 

Ben looks at the distressed Hux for another moment before finishing his plate of food, pushing it away and placing the fork and knife over it. 

 

“Are you okay? You look ill?” Ben asks. The waiter places two flutes of champagne on the table. His eyes briefly flit to it. “Maybe-”

 

His breath catches in his throat before he can finish the sentence, having eyed a glint of silver in the bottom of the glass. Confused, he takes his fork and gently scoops it out. It's a ring, like he suspected, silver and emeralds, like Hux’s eyes that he loves so much. He twirls it between his forefinger and thumb, thinking that he must look funny with his mouth agape like this. 

 

Words refuse to form from his stupid mouth, and so he stares at Hux like a fish out of water. 

 

Hux gently takes the ring in his hand and twists it in his palm a few times, before sliding out of his chair and on one knee next to him. 

 

“Benjamin Solo-” 

 

“Yes,” He blurts out before Hux can say anything else. He can feel people looking and all the sudden his throat feels dry and he can't imagine why they shared this intimate moment out in public. 

 

“I had a whole speech planned.” Hux frowns.

 

“No, no, please no. I love you and I want to be with you forever, but I know it's a yes no matter how many love poems you tell me.” 

 

Hux shakes his head in disagreement, but slips it on his finger anyway and gives it a gentle kiss.

 

* * *

 

The more Ben thinks about it, the more he hates the idea of the big wedding he had originally wanted. After Hux had proposed in public, he almost feels like having something so big takes away from the intimacy, and he wants nothing more than for Hux to be solely his. 

 

Except he suddenly feels bad, because Hux tells him his plan and how he's been saving up all year to have the wedding of his dreams, and how it may suddenly be a reality. All that hard work, sleepless nights, just so Ben could be happy.

 

He turned towards his fiancé, brushing his sleeping face softly with his thumb, and dragging it across his chapped lips. “Hux.” His voice is soft, and then a little louder: “‘Tage.”

 

“Don't call me that,” Hux snaps. His eyes are still closed sleepily, but he most definitely hates being called Armitage and would probably rise from the dead to tell someone not to call him that. 

 

“I was thinking.” He pauses, and doesn't immediately hear Hux’s soft snores and continues. “I think we should save the money. Let's just go get ordained anywhere and use the money for your bakery.” 

 

Hux rolls over to his side. “Is that what you want?” 

 

“Yes,” He breathes. And for once, he’s sure of his answer.


End file.
